As The Stargae Turnz
by Samanda
Summary: Sam has babys but whoz?
1. Chapter 1

_Written by Mandy SG1_

Jack was on his way too find Sam, he already checked the cafeteria so the next stop was her lab. When he arrived he was shocked when he saw her eyes were red tinged and puffy. Yes he figured she had been crying. He entered her lab and went to her, kneeling in front of her. "Sam, baby, sweetie, pookie what's wrong? Why are you crying? Sorry Kernel, but I've been working on this darn alien device and I'm not getting anywhere." Sam sniffed. "I'm afraid I may have to call in Dr. Lee; and you know how mean he is to me."

"Well don't you worry about that honey, if Bill gives you any trouble I'll take care of him myself." Jack said holding onto Sam's hands. "You look tired, you should go get some rest." Jack said as he helped Sam to move her chair away from the bench.

"Oy, so when are the triplets due again?" Jack said as he struggled to help Sam to her feet.

"Not soon enough for me Sir." Sam said finally getting on her feet.

Unbeknownst to Sam and Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had stopped outside the lab and heard everything that was said.

"You know Teal'c, we have to find a way to get those too together."  
"I would agree Daniel Jackson but what about the father of Major Carter's babies?" Teal'c asked raising an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Written By Tok'Ra Hostess_

Daniel looked away from the big Jaffa unable to look at him knowing that in fact he and possibly Jack too had to be the father of all Samantha's children-to-be.

It was P3R-XXX and they'd all had a little too much alien Harvest Festival brew, but Daniel rembered. Oh, yes. He rembered like it was just last night even though it was almost nine months ago and he was slightly drunk but not like Jack who was more drunk and Sam to.

The 3 had gone into the tent together while the big Jaffa kelnoreamed outside.

After that Sam got sick and dr. Fraise told them the bad news that she was, in fact, PREGNANT!

But Daniel, being so in love with Sam, din't want to come between her and the kernal who she secretly loved, so he hatcheted a plan right then and there to get Sam and Jack together.

He finaly did look up at the big Jaffa who had been silently standing beside him like a honor guard all this time while Daniel was thinking and said


	3. Chapter 3

_Written by Mandy Sg1_

"Queit Tel'c I think they're coming." Daniel said trying to push Tela'c down the hall and away from the door.

Sam waddled out the door followed by Jack, ah the kernel. Sam had had heard what T said, asking about the father of her babies. Sam had her suspicions that Daniel thought it was the kernal or him. She saw the looks on their faces that morning on P3R-XXX, she know what they thought. But she couldn't bring herself to tell them the truth. The lye was better than the truth in this case.

Oh that fateful night, yes they had too much to drink, but you'd think bye now they would know alcohol and drugs didn't affect her like the others, so she was quite sober when they entered that tent. She was tired and their was only one big bed in the tent so she went to lay down. Next thing she knew Daniel and Jack, no damn it the kernal, were laying down on either side of her with the kernal humming Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On. And Daniel adding in the words here and there. She couldn't take it, so she extracated herself from between them and made herself comfortable on the floor using some of the many pillows. She remembered waking up hearing odd noises, she looked up at the bed and found….


	4. Chapter 4

_Written by Tok'ra Hostess_

Tealc standing in the doorway of the tent starring at her with his big Jaffa eyes full of compassion for this wonderful female from another planet, another world who had given him so much like a home when Apopis wanted to kill him and her blood when he was sick and accepted him as one of her own.

Sam staired back. How hard it must be for the big Jaffa she thought He had to give up so much and now even his wife had turned to another man(which was then killed - see the episode where Jack kills the guy who married Shawnak).

She sighed. There doing it again" she said rolling her eyes way up into her head in exasperation.

The big Jaffa said nothing just bowed his head deeply. "There is singing being done by the villagers maj Carter. i think I reconize some of the songs. You have a beutiful voice why don't you come with me and I will teach you to sing, them?"

Sam jumped up, sudenly not tierd any more and said."I rember some of those songs from my simbote, joliner to! I bet we could make great harmonie together! So armin-arm the two solders went out to have a good time signing old alien war songs. and left Dannyboy and Ja...thekernal WHY, can't I rember to say that in my mind she thought between clenched teeth. One day I'm going to say Jack out loud in front of, the Gen Hamond or somebody important and my secret will be out. I must never do that she thought or we will be seperated for good!

But for now the two wariors were out for a good time with the native and then, who knows.  
Yes, Sam thought as she carressed telcs huge, muscular bear arm. Who knows indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Written by Tracy Jane_

Pete Shanerhannn standing ova her wiv a long knife. He was gonna kill her becuz he was a stalker an he was evil (you saw Kymira, right?). But the kernal, coz he woz big an brave an really cleva said;

"Peter, thou art a child of the devil. I demand that thee flee from this place, oh wicked one."

An Pete left cos he were dead scared of the Kernal. Sam started to cry. She had been very scared. And now she was safe cos of her big brave Kernal. He came and sat bside her an kissd her and hugged her, then Daniel came down an hugged her and thats how she got preggers.

And back in the prezent, Sam scrimd. The baybyz was cumming.


	6. Chapter 6

_Written by MandySg1_

"Ah dammit Carter on my shooze!" Jack screamed jumping away but not soon enough to avoid the wet mess.

"Sorry Kernal, but my water just broke." Sam sniffed.

"Ya Jack and those is your boots not shooz." Daniel said angrily.

"Come on Sam lets get you the infirmary." Daniel said taking Sam's hand.

"Ahh!" Screamed Sam.

"Ahh!" Screamed Daniel.

"I know what Carter's screaming about, but what are you screamin for?" Jack asked looking at Daniel.

"Sam…she squeezed my hand really really hard." Daniel sniffed, rubbing his now free hand.

"Okay Carter, do you think you can make it to see the doc?" Jack asked.

"Maybe someone should carry Sam." Daniel said looking at Jack.

Jack looked at Sam than at Daniel than at Teal'c.

"O'Kneel, just because I am the strongest one on the base, perhaps ever on your entire planet, does not mean I am strong enough to carry Major Carter in her curent conditon." Teal'c said raising his eye brow.

"ahh Jack…"

"What Daniel!" Jack said looking at Danny then looking around. "Where's Carter?"

"That's what I was tryin to tell ya, she left wile you too were arguing."

"Well don't just stand there, lets go and find her." Jack said running off being followed by Danny and Tel'c.

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Sam had arrived, "Sam, are you ok?" Janet asked.

"Nooooo!" Sam yelled through a contratin. "My water broke…all over Jac…ah the kernel's boots." Sam said panting trying to catch her breast.

"Oh my, I don't think he'd be too happy with that. So how long apart are your contratins?"

"How the heck should I know, I'm just the one goin thru all the pain, I don't have time two look at the time." Sam said feeling picked on and felt the tears start to drip from her eyes.

"Aunty Sam, Aunty Sam!" Cassie called skipping into the room and giving Sam a great big hug.

"Oh hay Cassie, it's nice to see you." Sam said huggin her adopted nice.

"Carter why did you run off on us?" Jack barked.

"Uncle Jack, don't talk so mean to Aunty Sam." Cassie glared at Jack.

"Hey Cass, I'm sory we were just worried about Carter."

"Speeking of witch, Sam's in labour, so I want everybody out of here." Janet ordered.

"But ah Janet, shouldn't we be here for the berth?" Danny asked.

"Yea, you know four support." Jack agreed.

"Um Janet, could you come here a min." Sam asked, when Janet got there Sam whispered in her ear. "You cant let them stay, I don't want them seein my…my…you know" Sam said turning red.

"Ah from what I herd, isn't it a little late to worry about that?" Janet said quietly.

"No… it was very dark and no one saw nothing." Sam said very mad.

"Leaf it to me Sam, I'll handle it. Ok you can stay as long as you stay by Sam's head and no peeking." Janet said staring at the three men.

"Okay, we'll be good. I promise." Jack said

"Okay well I'm out a here then." Cassie said skipping out of the room but not before giving Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"It's always good to see you Cassie, when do you finish scool?" Jack asked.

"Two more weeks and your looking at a high school grad." Cass said as she left the room.

A little while later…

"Would you too shut up!" Sam yelled.

Jack and Danny stopped with a look of sir-prise on there faces. "Do you not appreciate their renditon of You Lift Me Up? Josh Groban is one of my fav singers." Teal'c said.

"Not right now!" Sam yelled thru another contration,

"Ok Sam push…" Janet yelled, "I can see the head…it's it's a boy!" Janet yelled then handed the baby to one of the nurses.

"A boy!" Jack said proudly.

"A boy!" Danny said proudly.

"Ahhhh! & here comes another one!" Sam yelled.

"Geez Carter, that some mouth you got there." Jack said shocked.  
"Take it easy on her Jack, ya know this isn't easy."

"I know, we've been standing here for hours! My feet are starting to hurt." Jack said then saw Danny's scowl.

"That's it, Sam push… it's almost here. Yes, it's another boy!" Janet said handing the baby once again to one of the nurses.

"Holy Frickin' Fertility Batman!" Jack said

Jack and Danny were both beaming happily.

"okay Sam one more to come.' Daniel said as he wiped her brow.

Jack picked up the cup of ice chips and put a few in his mouth, seeing Tel'c look at him.

"what?"

"Okay Sam, push…that's it push again." Janet said really loud.

"Ahhh!"

"That's it Sam….It's…it's a girl." Janet said happily as she handed the baby to the nurse…again.

"I've always wanted a girl." Jack said thru teary eyes.

"Me two." Danny sniffed then wiped his eyes.

"Can we see the babies now, I want to see my keds." Jack said.

"Your kids, their my kids!" Danny said in a huff.

"Oy." Sam said shaking her head.

"Well theyre over heer." Janet said as she lead the men to where the babes were bein taken care of.

Jack and Daniel glared at each other as they followed Jan. Followed by Tel'c.

"So who'se the daddy Janet?" Jack asked.

"Why don't you see for your elves." Janet said stretching her arm out.

Jack and Daniel stepped up to the incubators hodin the kids. Jack looked at Daniel, Daniel looked at Jack then both men looked at Teal'c.

"I believe I am the daddy O'Kneel."


	7. Chapter 7

_Written by Tok'ra Hostess_

wHAT!

What!

What!

The tree men looked at each other with anger and repulsion in his eyes. Then they all turned and looked at Sam. Jack was angry. His hands balled up into fists and he smaked the infirmary wall tearing out a chunk of cement."How culd you do this to me!"he shouted. You know how I feel... about...

Just then the Gen Hammond came into the room with Bra'tac and gave Jack a percing glar. "HOW DO YOU FEEL about my goddaughter KERNAL?" Be careful how you answer becaus Ive just about had it with your atitood!

Jack looked down while Daniel gave him a dark angry dirty mean little smirk How could she do that to you?" he said. You are in denile, Jack. You know you can't make babies since you're enjury when you blow up that bomb blew up in the gateroom and you were hanging by a rope from the window to save the world from the blackole and your baby-making stuff got burned.

Jack shoved Daniel up against the wall hard. "SHUTUP!" he screemed. You don't know that!

Yeah I,do" Daniel said. Rember that time on PXX-RRR when we had to eat that stuf that tastes like chicken but it look like worms with feathers so the cheif would acept us into his confidance? Well it was drugged with that stuf...

"The stuff you brought back that we turned into Viagra and made enough money to keep the lights on here for the next fifty years?Janet asked?

Yea, that stuff" Danny said sheapishly. Well Jack, sumthing happens that night and...well...thats when I knew you had an enjury and it was rite after that blackole encedent so...

So...Jack incouraged him.

So i thouht I was doing you and Sam a favor by sleeping with her that night on P3R-XXX. I thought I could get her preggers and you would think that it was yours because i know that you secretly love each other...he trailed off. But when i saw the babies I just couldn't give them up, He looked with his beutiful blue eyes up right into Jack's dark cholat eyes filled with with defince. specially to a vilent man like you! Jack!

COUGH Everyone turned to the forgotten Sam lieing on the bed. "Actualy, Daniel, you din't sleep with me on P#R-XXX that was Jack you slept with.  
WHAT!

WHAT!

Indeed! Tealc smiled. Everyone now turned to stair at Teal. He turned to Bratac "I beleve congradulations are in order Master Bratec"he said.

Bratal looked sereiously at the babys and then at his friend. "Uhm, yes...Tealc but, I think it is you who needs to congradulate me.  
WHAT!

What!

WHATT!  
WHAT!

Bretac went over and stood over Sam and kissed her very gentlly on the forhed.They are indeed beutiful maj.Carter. they will become grate wariors someday.

BUT...But...why? Daniel cried

When? Jack asked

Where? said GenHamond

How?said Teal.

Everyone turned to look at the Big Jaffa. "HOW?"they all shouted at once.

Not how, said Tealc, but HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? and the big Jaffa stormed out of the enfirmery pushing solders roughly out of the way causing them to fall in a heep and break there arms.

Good question"said Jack silently

Everyone now turned to the happy but imbarassed couple on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Written by SG1Poz_

Sam, "WHAT?" Bratac added, "What? As the Taree say, I were only kiddin!"

Janet lloked around and said,"A blood sample will proof who the reel father is." As she walked over and drew blood from Sam's right arm.  
Jack and Sam looked ateach other. Sam and danny looked at each other. Everyone looked at each other, and frowned.

Sam thought she knew whom the rightful  
father was and was upset that he had doubts as her eys as big as orbs over flowed with tears as she wished he trusted her.  
Hammond said," Enof people, mother and babies need to rest, everyone else, OUT!"  
Jack looked over at Sam and his heart ached for her. Than he looked at the babies and thought of Charlie. Jack couldn't stand it anymore and broke down crying, tears soaking his shirt, his black undershirt, his pants. He sobbed until Hammond said it was alright for only him to stay, if it was alright with Sam.She said ok, for a little while. After everyone else left, Jack finally could look Sam in the eye and ask," What went wrong with us? The Regs?"  
Sam sighed and rubbed her hands through Jack's stubby hair and said," That and I didn't know you truly loved me anymore."


	9. Chapter 9

_Written by Tok'Ra Hostess_

"Yes Jack said but Bretac?"

Sam bit her lips "Its not what you think Jack" she said her lips trembling. We din't sleep together.

Jack staired at her not understanding what she culd mean by this. "But bartac is the father?"

Welll...

"Well...Jack said...what?"

"Its complacated sir she said."

"Please explain in the simplist words you know and I will try to understand without yelling OH FER CRYINOUT LOUD CARTER! okay?" he said as he carressed her hand hesitatingly.

"Yes sir." Sam said as she sat as much at attention as she culd in her condition. The babies are specal. They are the result of imaculat conception."

Jack's eyes got narrow.  
Waitaminite. i know what that is. Thats catholic for you get to have the baby but not the fun of making it!"

Sam nod her head, "Yup."

"Oh, Carter, I'm so sorry I thought you wer happy here at SG-1 playing with your wires and flashy lights and eating cake and blue Jell-0 and getting shot at and saving the world stuf. I never knew you wanted babies to be the complete woman that you already are

"Well like I said sir, you don't understand. I did this to save the world sir."

Jacks eyes got even more narrow. What!

Its Thor, sir. He asked me to do this because of some thret even grater then the Go'uld that is coming to our galaxy soon. He said we were pretty smart for humans but not smart enogh to fight this new thing and so he took all the best qualitys from all the most important charecters, like Bra'tac Tealc, Daniel...

Jack clutched at her hand titely. "And...?"

Sam smiled her radant smile that always made Jacks hart melt into puddles of goo But mostly from you, sir."

Sudenly the door to the enfirmery burst opened and Janet and Daniel and Bra'tac and even Tealc came rushing into suround Sam and Jack. "I have the reports back from the lab she said"

Sam blinked her huge gorgous eyes and Jack too. "So soon!" they said in unisun!

Janet rolled her eyes well it seemed pretty important! she said. "You will be very serprized to here that..."

Sudenly a brilant white light appeared like it was coming from the ceiling and when it was gone who shuld be their but, yes, you guest it.

THOR himself!

"Greetings SG-1 and co. he said in that flat voice of his.

Jack fumed. He was not in a good mood right now. How dare that skeeming little naked molerat from otter space  
mess around with his love without even letting him help? He thought Thor was his friend but, oh boy, was he ever NOT!

Thor! Daniel cried. You did this? Why!

When? Jack asked

Where? said bratac

How?said Teal.

Everyone turned to look at the Big Jaffa. Well, Janet said, now that you mention it, Telc..." and they all turned to the asgard" HOW?"they all shouted at once.

"I simply took the best form all of you and mixed it very carefully into the egges that were availabal in majCarter's belly. She is a remarkably fertile woman in amongst all her other wonderful qualities not to mention no one in the whole galaxy has stupider ideas then her too.

Sam looked down modestly, tears of gratitude filling her eyes and thrtening to spill out all over the bed and Jack who was holding her tightly.

Of course he went on You all have so many qualaties that it was a good thing there were three egges to spred them out into.

And now I must leave you as I have another problem to fix somewhere else and i won't be around if you call for help okay? But befor I go, rember that these babies all have special superpowers thanks to you, there fathers and they will be able to talk to the Ascended people for you because that's going to become real important soon.

And the bright light came on again and next they knew Thor was gone again.

Everyone crowded around the happy mother, so many tearing flowing from so many eyes that Siler had a hard time moping up after everybody.

Finaly GenHamond said "I would be honered if I culd be the babies godfathers. what are you going to name them?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Written by SG1Poz_

Sam held the litle girl and said "i"l name this one...Grace!" becuz I had a dream about a little gurl named Grace.

Jack, Sam smiled a wide grin, "You can name the first born boy if you want too, "

jack raised up his eyebrows to the cieling and loked at everbody else who were also in shocked. " You sur Carter?"

"Please Jack, Call me Sam fer cryin out loud!" "Of couse I'm shore!" "he's part of you two."

Jack picked up the first born boy and thoght he looked like Space Monkey so he said:

Ok, um, how about...Danny!"

"What?" Daniel raised his big bushy eyebrows to the ceiling two.  
"Really?" "wow" I'm speachles." 'I'd bee honored, thanks, Can I hold him now?"

Sam smiled and said, "Good choose Jack." "Now for our secon born, he needs a name two."

Jack picked up the sleeping bundle of joy and while everyone else waited in silence for him to make up his mind.

Hammond said," Hurry up Jack, before he grows up!"

Jack thought some more and decided to name him...

"I'll name him Jon Jonathan Jack O'Neill Junoir with two LL's!"

Just as evryone finished clapping, a smell emanicated in the room. Jack sniffed JJJJ"s diper, Sam sniffed Graces diper and Danile sniffed Danny's diper. They all smelled clean.

Suddenly Teal'c said,"


	11. Chapter 11

_Written by MandySG1_

"Why is everyone looking at me, I haven't had that problem since I git accostumed to Torry's food." Telc said looking very very sad.

cough, cough "Ahem, I am afrade I must be taking my leaf." Bra-tec said as he rushed out of the room.

"Tek my tea, Bra-tec " Telac said hitting his fist aginst his chest. 'Damn that hurts, I gotta stop doin that just to look kool.' Telc thought.

Jack ignored the to Jiffy's and looked longingingly in to Sam's eye. "You know Carter, I've always wanted to raise babies with you." Jack said wiping the teer from his eyes.

"Oh, that's so sweat of you Sire." Sam said unable to hold back her own waterworks.

"Yea, I know, when they grow up a bit you can have em, but as babes, I want to be her for Yu."

Now everybody left in the room was bawling at the oh so sweat words coming out of Jack.

All of a sudden one of the babes started cryin, Janet turned and said. Anise what are you doin here?

Anis whipped her eyes and said " The torki is in need of one of yur babies." Then she leaned over, in front of Jack, with that low (very low) cut top she always wears and picked up the baby.

"No, not J.J.J.Jr!" Jack cried. "What about Grace?"  
"No, Sam cride"  
"Well how about Danny?" Jack asked.  
"Well I guess so." Sam said.  
"No," Daniel Cried.

"Look Danny, it has to be Danny, as Danny's folks we git to make the incision" Jack said  
"Yea, the Kernals white, we get to make the incision." Sam said holding on to Grace tightly. "You know I can swear she's singing Twinkle, Twinkel little Star." Sam said amazed.

"Wha…what do you need with me, I mean Daniel anyhow?" Daniel asked.

Anise turned around seductively and said….


	12. Chapter 12

_Written by SG1Poz_

"We need the DNa."

Daniel lashed out, "What the? Why? How long will you be keepin him!

"Just as long as it taks to draw some blood and than you can havem backe."

Janet said, ((with her eyebrows raised to the cieling)) " I can do that here so you don't have to takem wit you. Just give me a sec."

Meanwhile Sam and Jack blew out a sig of relieve and glanced to each other.

Janet took some bloode from litle Danny and he didn't cry at all. He was a very bwrave baby.

Jack said,"maybe we should have named him Tea'lc, he sur doesn't act like yu Space Monkey."

Daniel just raised his eyebrows again.

Anise left with the bloode sample and said she's let them know more about what was goin on when the TokeRa knew what was going on.

Janet huffed and said," I think it is now time for us to leaf so Sam can get some rest.

Jack stood his ground and said he was satying a bit longer if it's okie dokee with Sam.

Sam grinned and said "Sur Sir...I meen Jack."

Jack put the babies in the incubatters and slowly walked over to Sam and not even caring if everyone else had left looked into Sams big baby blue with a touch of irridescant blue orbs and slowly bent down till their farheads touched and...


	13. Chapter 13

_Written by MandySG1_

…slowly slid his hand to the open back of Sam's gown, sure she just gave berth two triplets, but he was a man afterall.

"Ah, Sir…"

"What Carter, Ima man and your not, and right now I just wanna get it on." minds out of the gutter, this is a PG thread, now back to the story

"Ohhhh! Kernal Jack…."

"Sam….Sam!"

"What!…..Daniel what are you doing hear!" Sam grasped seeing Danniel hovering above her.

"Sorry you were dreaming, thought Yu were having a bad dream. After what happened on P3X 595 I though you wood have known better then to drink the local brew." Daniel said smiling at Sam.

"Oyyy….yea now I remember." Sam said groping herself to make sure she still had all her clothes on.

"That must had been some dream you had kernal Sam." Telc said.

"Was it a nitemare?" Danny asked.

"Hmmm? That's hard to ansir, some was some wasn't" Sam said trunin a bit red with embar-ass-ment."

"You mean like the part where you yelled out Oh Kernal Jack" Daniel said grinning at Sam.

"Well…umm….never mind." Sam said turnin ever darker red.

"Gee it must niece to get out of a bad situation, or nitemare by just waking up." Daniel said.

"Yeasureyabetcha" said Sam  
"Indeed" Tel'c said as they all three staired at Cam


	14. Epilogue

_Written by Deejay435_

A loud sigh was heard from a corner of the room. Little MC stalked to the center of the room, hands on her hips, and stomping her foot on the ground.

"Dad! I can't believe you were gonna give my baby brother away to that Tokra! You KNOW we hate them!"

Jack jerked away from Sam, whose eyes filled up immediately with tears at the loss of contact with her beloved commanding officer and friend and beloived. "MS," he sighed, but he couldn't get irritated with his adopted daughter. (**A/N see my other story: Finding Maria Suizette**) because he just loved her too much, especially since he never thought he would have another child after Charlie died, then he and Sam had found the little girl on p3y455. "We had to. Anise said it was important."

"DADEE!" Maria Suizette stamped her foot again, glaring at Jack then at Sam. "She said the armbands were important too, and look what happened! You know we can't trust the Tokra, except for grandpa of course." MS had called Jacob Carter grandpa since they first met, since she didn't have any grandparents, and Jacob still didn't see enough of his granddaugter, Sam Jr. "GAWD! What if she wanted him for some nefarius means? What if..."

"Oh, sweet baby," Jack cooed at his oldest child, "I'm sorry we scared you. We weren't thinking. You're right. We shouldn't have done it."

"Anways," Sam wiped at her eyes and tried to consoul the little girl, "She didn't take him. And we won't let anyone else near them. Okay?"

MS nodded, finally smiling cause she got her parents, cause in her mind Sam was her mom even if her Dad wasn't smart enough to see that she should be, but one day, MS was going to show him that Sam should be her mom, to see reason, and protect Grace and Danny and baby JJJJJJ.


End file.
